Mystic Formation
The Mystic Formation is a squad-wide enhancement that can affect either your squad or the enemy’s. There are many different Mystic Formations that grant varying effects, but first you’ll have to create these Formations using a Research Team. Create At the Create menu, choose 5 level 70 heroes to form your Research Team. Once that’s done, choose how much Mystic Energy you want to spend to create a formation. Mystic Energy can be acquired at the Arena Honor Trade, Top-Up Specials, and by purchasing directly with Gems using the + button at the top of the screen. There are three options: 300, 1000 and 2000. The higher tiers increase the likeliness of creating a 4 or 5-star Formation and grant you bonus Energy Cores with each formation created. Energy Cores are used to create a guaranteed 5-star Formation. They are acquired by using the 300, 1000 or 2000 Mystic Energy options. Once you’ve made a selection, hit “Start Creating” to begin. This will take a couple of hours, but you can use Gems to instantly create the Formation. Guide There are over a dozen types of formations that can be created. The chance of creating each type of formation is the same, but you can increase your chances of getting a specific formation by using the Guide. Each of the 12 Formations featured in the Guide have a heightened chance to be created if you use the Research Team specified on each page. If you have all the specified heroes, press “Use” to automatically add them to your Research Team. Note: The Formations listed in the Guide do not encompass *all* the Formations you can create. Attributes Your created Formation will have a varying Star Level, COST and Enhancement Slots. PWR: An approximation of how powerful the Formation is based on effect strength, COST and Enhancements. Star Level: This determines the strength of the Formation’s effect at level 1. Formation Star Levels cannot be increased. The more Mystic Energy you spend to create a formation, the better your chances are of acquiring a higher star level Formation. COST: In order for a Formation to be applied to your squad, your COST Limit must be sufficient enough to accommodate its COST. If you’re lucky, you’ll create a high Star Level Formation with a low COST. Enhancement Slots: If you’re really lucky, your created Formation will have 1 or 2 Enhancement Slots. Each slot allows you to fuse another Formation, allowing your created Formation to gain its effect. Upgrade Formations can be upgraded from level 1 to 10. Each upgrade requires Mystic Essence. Mystic Essence is acquired by selling off unwanted Formations via the “Disable” button. Upgrading a Formation increases the strength of its effect, but keep in mind the amount of Mystic Essence required will increase with each level you gain. Enhance Should your created Formation have any Enhancement Slots, you can add the effects of other Formations to it by pressing the Enhance button. You’ll see a list of all your other Formations. Choose one to fuse to your Formation. There’s a chance that the enhancement will fail, so to increase the chance of success, you must upgrade the Formation you are sacrificing. A level 10 Formation will have a 100% success rate, while a level 1 Formation will only have a 5% success rate. Activate Your Formation can be applied to the squad of your choice at the Squad screen. Press the Mystic Formation button at the top and choose a Formation to use on your squad. Make sure you have a sufficient COST Limit to accommodate the Formation. Types of Formations Note: This is an incomplete list of formations you can create. Scepter- Last, Ruthtria, Shin, Gina, Chika Bonus Sorcerer DEF and ULT Skill Damage. Firewater- Zan, Anna, Yan, Riya, Uygur Bonus ATK for Fire and Water heroes. Guardian- Daisy, Aslan, Otaki, Leah, Moni Enemy squad loses 15 Fury Points. Lazarus- Yumi, Ara, Linda, Ina, Redemption Paladin REC and ATK bonus for Priests. Aegis- Lilo.I, Recast Witch, Elder Mitz, Grey Star, Kishu Yaena Warriors gain increased Max HP. Regular attacks grant them bonus Fury Points. Artemis- Elder Eunice, Gen, Jack, Vegeance Paladin, Sakura Each Archer in your squad drains enemy DEF. Berserker- Lilo.I, Ling, Elder Dori, Leia, Airi Bonus Squad ATK and REC. Sentinel- Seth, Hell Messenger, Fina, Choir Angel, Airi Bonus ATK for Light and Dark heroes. Terra- Destroyer Roy, Lia, Ash, Dawn, Rex Bonus ATK for Earth and Thunder heroes. Amazon- Ivy, Flame Goddess, Heaven Maiden, Lisa, Ruby Z Bonus CRI damage for whole squad. Stiletto- Mika, Spring, Blood Paladin, Huntress, Kelly Bonus Max HP and CRI damage for Assassins. Bulwark- Ron, Rae, Fina, Ara, Shou Bonus DEF 3 weakest non-Warriors at round start.